The present invention is related generally to business process monitoring systems, and more particularly to a system, method and computer program product for generating key performance indicators (“KPIs”) in a business process monitor.
In the past, modeling of business processes and defining of KPIs had been limited to the use of fixed system-level KPIs. A business analyst would define such KPIs, and the fixed system-level KPIs would be individually coded. It would be much more desirable to enable graphical modeling of such business processes in which KPIs may be defined as part of the design procedure of forming the process. Once defined, the definitions of the KPIs may be included in deployable units and provided to a runtime environment.